Un amour de guerre
by lengieseffect
Summary: Par temps de guerre, deux hommes vont se rencontrer. Leurs différences de statut et la guerre ne vont pas les empêcher de s'aimer.


**Premier écrit pour moi ici! Un O.S Klaine que j'ai écris il y a un certain temps pour mon blog skyrock. Hope you like it. Revieeews **

* * *

_**Klaine 0ne-Shot**_

_" Un amour de guerre." _

Nous sommes en juin 1942, en France dans un camp médical de l'armée Américaine. Le combat est intense contre les allemands, ce qui explique le nombre important de blessés dans ce camp qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Une équipe de médecins et d'infirmières était au rendez-vous mais, l'effectif était loin d'être aussi important que celui des malheureux blessés de guerre, et les moyens n'étaient pas de la partie.  
Un médecin de la base, un certain Kurt Hummel, un grand jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux bleus. Il était plutôt doué pour son age en matière de coordination d'équipe et de soin. Il était l'un des plus talentueux parmi ses collègues. Malgré son talent, il était célibataire et pourtant ce n'était pas les filles qui lui couraient après qui manquait malgré la situation actuelle du pays.  
Un certain jour, le 22 juin de cette année, la bataille se fut bien plus grande, des centaines de soldats moururent sous le doux soleil de début d'été. Le camp fut pris d'assaut, des centaines de blessés furent transportés sur des brancards de fortunes. C'était le chaos sur la base, les infirmiers couraient dans tous les sens afin de trouver le matériel nécessaire pour essayer de sauver un maximum de blessé à la limite de la mort. Malgré le brouhaha qui visiblement régnait sur la base, le jeune médecin Hummel gardait la tête froide, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Il se déplaçait dans les allées remplis du camps, inspectant chaque blessés, et a prêter main forte à quelques cas. C'est souvent le cœur serré qu'il divaguait au milieu des lits, voyant des cas extrêmement grave, et le plus souvent malheureusement, des morts.. Son regard se porta vers un de ses coéquipiers qui était visiblement en difficulté. Il se précipita alors à franchir cette allée pour se retrouver au fond de l'abri de fortune qui avait été installé pour protéger les blessés subissant des soins.

- Que se passe t-il Smythe?  
- Il se passe que ce soldat ne veux pas se faire soigner.

Kurt dévia lentement sa tête vers sa droite pour découvrir le jeune homme qui créé des problèmes. Homme de taille moyenne, brun avec de jolies et fines bouclettes qui dépassait de son képi, portant un uniforme de personne haut gradé, un colonel. Kurt fut instantanément obnubilé par les yeux de celui-ci, d'un marron profond pendant quelques secondes. Il sortit de ses esprit lorsqu'il tomba sur la blessure à l'épaule de ce beau colonel. Il s'approcha alors de celle-ci , et l'observa.

-Hmm, monsieur, il faut que l'on vous soigne, à moins que vous vouliez ne plus jamais avoir l'usage de votre bras.  
- Mes hommes sont encore sur le terrain, il faut que j'aille les aider! Ils ont besoin de moi.

La voix du jeune colonel faisait fondre le jeune médecin malgré sa voix énervée, mais il devait penser à autre chose, à son travail et à ses obligations. Il sortit alors un petit calepin et un stylo.

- Je vais prendre votre nom et votre prénom, votre grade et votre équipe. Je me chargerais de les prévenir personnellement, car vous allez devoir rester ici pendant quelques jours avec votre épaule qui est en mauvais état.  
- il soupira longuement. Colonel Blaine Anderson, je suis sur la base 3. Combien de temps devrais-je rester ici?  
- écris sur son calepin. Hmm, environ une semaine, si tout vas bien.  
- Je ne peux pas rester autant de temps! Je dois aider mes troupes!  
-Si vous acceptez nos soins, vous serez vite sur le terrain avec la totalité de vos capacités.

Kurt hocha la tête tentant de ne pas croiser son regard, avant de lui tourner le dos , à ce beau et têtu jeune homme. Il se dirigea vers son bureau qui était caché derrière une palissade. Ce n'était pas l'endroit l'idéal pour se mettre au calme, vu l'isolation. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise avant de passer ses mains sur son visage, tout en fermant les yeux. La fatigue se faisait ressentir, des journées de plus de 12H, des nuits interrompues par des urgences, ou par des patients ne supportant pas la douleur de leurs blessures pendant pratiquement 6 mois sans interruptions. Et puis le jeune Kurt devait supporter de grandes responsabilités ici.  
Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, alors que Kurt n'avait pas quitté son modeste bureau à remplir de nombreux papiers administratifs, qui lui semblaient inutiles à la vue de la situation actuelle , mais pourtant tellement important pour les familles qui attendent d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs conjoint, oncle, parrain...

Kurt avait passé sa journée à remplir des papiers administratifs, plongeait dedans, il ne remarqua pas la journée passer. Il sortit de son piteux petit bureau, alors que le soleil se couchait déjà. Le jeune médecin n'avait pas mangé et avait décidé de se rendre dans les cuisines improvisées du camp. Une petite assiette dans les mains, il se dirigea vers la marmite en fonte et remplis son plat à l'aide d'une grande spatule en bois. En coulant, le potage révélé sa couleur fade, et limpide montrant la faible qualité de ce bouillon. Un mélange d'épluchure de légumes et de mie de pain que Kurt ne mis pas longtemps à avaler d'un trait. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de déguster ni de s'asseoir alors qu'il retournait directement vers son bureau.

Son bureau commençait à être un endroit lassant, usant pour Kurt. Il décida de marcher un moment dehors, voulant prendre l'air et profiter du calme avant la tempête de demain. Un peu de calme faisait extrêmement de bien quand on supporte toute la journée les cris des blessés, les coups de feu incessant et les journées à rallonge... Marchant non loin des chambres, Kurt se baladait à cotés des chambres. Celui-ci alluma une cigarette qu'il sortit de sa poche, oui il fumait, enfin depuis cette guerre, c'était en quelque sorte son petit plaisir. Tirant longuement sur sa cigarette, regardant le ciel qui était d'un bleu nuit, un jeune homme arriva à ses cotés sans que le médecin s'en rende compte.

- Ce n'est pas bon de fumer...

Kurt sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme qui n'était que le beau brun blessé, Blaine Anderson.

-Ohhh. Colonel, vous m'avez fait peur... Oui ce n'est pas bon, mais dans de telles conditions, rien de mieux pour décompresser.  
- Surement..

Kurt fit face au colonel et inspecta l'épaule du colonel parfaitement bien bandée.

- Ça va vous n'avez pas trop mal?

Kurt remonta sur regard vers le bel homme, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Kurt recula violemment d'un pas. Oui, en effet le beau Kurt était homosexuel et le jeune colonel ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais dur d'être de se bord lorsque que l'homosexualité est un genre de crime dans la société des années 1940. Personne ne peut imaginer qu'un homme ou une femme puisse ressentir des sentiments pour une personne du même sexe. Blaine sourit légèrement face à la réaction du châtain.

-Je-je devrais aller me coucher. bégaya Kurt, passant sa main sur sa nuque. Vous aussi vous devrez y aller, il faut que vous vous reposiez.  
-Merci du conseil Kurt.

Le médecin se précipita vers sa "chambre" se sentant extrêmement gêné, alors que Blaine le regardais partir, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Les jours passaient et le nombre de blessés et morts se faisait de plus en plus grand, mais aussi la complicité entre deux hommes s'accroissait , celle de Blaine et Kurt. En effet les deux hommes partageaient un moment, le soir comme la première fois, les vouvoiements laissaient place aux tutoiements. C'est la nuit, éclairés d'une petite lampe à gaz que les deux hommes au clair de lune assis sur des chaises en bois, se parlaient de tout et de rien, mélangeant des éclats de rire et des sourires. Rien de mieux pour changer les idées en temps de guerre. Mais Kurt savais pertinemment que tout cela allait se finir, lorsque Blaine repartirais sur le terrain, et peut-être, il ne le reverrais plus jamais...

La veille du départ du colonel, dont l'épaule avait bien guéris au plus grand regret de Kurt, qui c'était fortement attaché à ce beau jeune homme aux jolies bouclettes. Ils n'allaient pas changer pour autant leur rituel du soir, s'installant sur leurs chaises en bois attitrées. Ce soir là, ils étaient tout deux silencieux, ne sachant quoi se dire pour se dire au revoir ou adieu. Leurs regard fixaient le ciel légèrement étoilé, alors que Kurt brisa ce silence qui devenait horrible pour lui.

- Tu es près pour y retourner?  
- Oui, je pense... Malgré que le cœur n'y sera pas.  
- Comment ça?

Blaine se tourna dans sa chaise en direction du jeune médecin, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je me suis attaché à toi, et de me dire que surement je ne te reverrais plus me tue.

Un léger sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres du châtain, mais son cœur se serrait en même temps. Kurt pris la main du jeune colonel qu'il serra fort, tout en soupirant. Blaine le regardait tendrement, puis posa son regard sur leurs mains jointes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans un mot.

Le temps était venu de se quitter, alors que Blaine se levait de sa chaise, suivit de près par Kurt . Ils se firent face alors que Blaine s'approcha franchement de Kurt, alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minuscules centimètres. Kurt avala difficilement sa salive alors que Blaine posa ses mains sur se joues avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes pour lui donner un doux et passionné baiser avant de le rompre quelques secondes plus tard avant qu'il ne lui murmure " Tu vas me manquer". Kurt était encore perdu, la bouche entrouverte regardant le beau brun s'éloigner de lui, ne comprenant pas encore se qu'il venait de se passer.

_1 mois après._

C'est un matin banale de juillet, la guerre est encore aussi rude et les combats ne faiblissent pas. Notre jeune médecin est toujours à son poste, de plus en plus affaiblis et triste. Oui, il n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Blaine, le colonel qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Kurt était actuellement entrain de soigner un soldat lorsque Mr Smythe, l'un de ses coéquipier l'interpella.

- Mr Hummel, un courrier pour vous. dit-il en lui tendant une lettre.  
- Il pris la lettre. Oh merci Smythe.

Kurt regarda la lettre, et ne connaissait pas cette écriture, il se précipita dans son bureau et l'ouvrit soigneusement à l'aide d'un couteau de poche. Il sortit délicatement la lettre de l'enveloppe qui était soigneusement pliée en trois, et la lu.

_"Mon cher Kurt, je trouve enfin le temps de t'écrire cette lettre, en cachette le "repas du soir" et la nuit. Ici c'est horrible, une centaine de mes hommes ont pérît plein combat. Mon épaule me fait mal parfois, mais je pense à toi, ce qui me rends plus sais, sans toi c'est dur, une semaine à suffis pour savoir_ _que tu m'es indispensable, et me dire que peut-être jamais on se reverra me rends fou, m'anéantis. Cette idée là me donne envie de vomir,oui parce que je t'aime Kurt. J'espère que tu fais attention à toi, et tu me manques tellement. J'espère te revoir un jour... Je t'aime. Blaine "_

De fines larmes perlaient sur les joues du jeune homme, lui qui attendait quelques nouvelles depuis un mois. Il plaquait la lettre contre son torse, près de son cœur murmurant quelques paroles, implorant Dieu : "Qu'il soit en sécurité ou il est, et qu'il revienne en chair et en os, s'il vous plait." alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de dévaler les légères courbes de ses joues délicatement rosées.

_Milieu septembre, 1945_.

La guerre était finis pour de bon. Les Américains avaient vaincus l'Axe, et le calme était revenu en France. Bon nombre de soldats et médecins étaient repartis pour l'Amérique, mais pas tous. Certains restèrent pour aider jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que les familles ai retrouvé ou non, leurs proches partis à la guerre.  
Paris était finalement libre, et reprenait peu à peu son cours normal, les commerces rouvraient doucement, les activités des quartiers et quelques enfants recommençaient à sortir dehors, jouant avec leurs bilboquets. Parmi la foule qui commençait doucement à se reconstituer, un jeune homme habillé de manière assez classe se dirigeais vers la salle des retrouvailles. C'était ici que les familles venaient retrouvés ou apprendre la mort de leurs humbles soldats. Cette homme était de taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns avec de belles bouclettes légèrement lustrées, habillé d'un long manteau malgré la douce chaleur qui régnait à Paris. Il entra dans la grande pièce ou grouillait un nombre incalculable de personnes, des familles entières. Des pleurs, des cris de soulagement envahissaient la pièce de part et d'autre. L'homme en question avançai entre les nuées de personnes, cherchant une personne du regard. A gauche, à droite et devant lui. Il semblait stressé, par ses traits du visages tirés, et ses pupilles légèrement dilatés, à l'affût du moindre petit trait de ressemblance avec la personne qu'il cherchait, ce qui fut fait quelques minutes après. Le personne en question semblait affaiblis, mais si heureuse que tout cela sois enfin finis. Une légère barbe était présente sur le visage du beau jeune homme malgré la fatigue qui se remarquée par ses traits tirés et ses cernes en dessous des yeux. Il portait une vieille chemise de médecin, tachée par quelques gouttes de sang, et de terre. Il montrait la sortie à une famille qui venait de se retrouver, embrassant tendrement la joue d'un petit enfant, puis ce redressa et tournant instinctivement la tête vers le jeune homme brun.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un moment avant de courir l'un vers l'autre, évitant les personnes qui passaient au même moment avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kurt et Blaine c'étaient retrouvés après plus de 3 ans sans aucunes nouvelles, 3 ans de doutes, de désillusions...  
Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent pendant de longues minutes, sans parler, juste sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien, sentir les pulsations de son cœur, son odeur .. Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, et sourirent comme des fous, les larmes au bord des yeux, s'étant enfin retrouvés..

_" Kurt et Blaine ne se sont plus quittés, ils ont entretenus une relation discrète vu que l'homosexualité est très mal vue. Seule la mère du beau Kurt le sais. Ils habitaient d'ailleurs chez elle en France dans la campagne Normande, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours."_


End file.
